fakemonpokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mira12/Anime 1
Adventure in Archipelia (pl. Przygoda w Archipelii ; jap. 列島の冒険 Adventure of the Archipelago) - Anime stworzone przeze mnie, na podstawie połączenia Pokemon i Heroes of Might and Magic. Akcja odbywa się na regionie Archipelia. Fabuła (Nieco zabardzo rozbudowane czy tam jakieś, ale nie mam innych pomysłów) Ogólna Mayu, młoda trenerka, wyrusza w podróż po regionie Archipelia oraz jej wyspach, w towarzystwie Nick'a i Lily. Ma zamiar zostać Mistrzynią Archipelii, ale nie wie, że los przygotował dla niej i jej przyjaciół wyjątkowy "tor przeszkód"... Przeznaczenie Mayu, Nick oraz Lily rozpoczynają podróż po Archipelii. Mayu oraz Nick chcą zdobywać odznaki, a Lily wstążki. Nie przeczuwają by coś mogło się nagle stać. A jednak: pojawia się nie jaki Zespół Marzeń, który ma zamiar zapanować nad całym regionem. Bohaterowie muszą ich powstrzymać. Odnaleść Sens Mayu i Nick powoli zaczynają przygotowywać się do Ligi, a Lily do Festiwalu. Jednakże tuż przed wyznaczonym terminem Ligi oraz Festiwalu, Zespół Marzeń przystąpił do ataku na Górę Feniks'a, więc bohaterowie rezygnują z obu imprez i ruszają na odsiecz. Jak to się wszystko potoczy, szczególnie, że tę Górę zamieszkuje Pierwszy Feniks, jedyny taki na głównej wyspie? I jak jeszcze dodamy do tego wszystkich liderów, elitę oraz samego mistrza Archipelii, którzy również postanowili powstrzymać Zespół Marzeń? Czas pokaże... Ostrze Armagedonu Po pokonaniu Zespołu Marzeń oraz ostatecznemu odpuszczeniu sobie Ligi i Festiwalu, nasi bohaterowie płyną na Antagarich, na którym na samym początku stają do nie równej walki z Czterema Legendarnymi Bestiami. Nie udaje im się wygrać, ale to ich nie jedyny problem. Okazuje się, że niejaki Xeron z Eefolu, który ma zamiar odnaleść Ostrze Armagedonu, niezwykle żadki i niebezpieczny relikt, który może unicestwić cały kraj. Muszą nie tylko, powstrzymać Demon'a i jako pierwsi odnaleść relikt, ale i rozwiązać zagadkę oraz pokonać Władców Krain. Ale do pomocy mają dwójkę nowych przyjaciół - Elfa oraz Księżniczkę, oraz Smocze Rodzeństwo, odrzuconych przez swą rasę . Odrodzenie Mayu oraz jej przyjaciele, po powstrzymaniu Xerona oraz zniszczeniu Ostrza Armagedonu, ruszają na Axeoth. Stają do walk z kolejnymi władcami. Myśląc, że tym razem wszystko będzie normalnie, nie spodziewali się przypadkowemu rozpętania bitwy między siłami Ładu a Chaosu. Muszą powstrzymać ich przed unicestwieniem swoich ras, oraz innych, które w całym zamieszaniu postanowili uciekać. Gdy wszystko wydaje się stracone, ponownie pojawiają się ich przyjaciele z Antagarichu wraz z Pierwszym Demosmokiem... Cień Śmierci Bohaterowie, wraz z przyjaciółmi z Antagarichu (którzy postanowili z nimi podróżować) dopływają do Ashanu, jedynego regionu stworzonego przez Smoka. Już przy pierwszym mieście, dowiadują się, że to nie jest spokojna wyspa. Okazuje się, że Barbarzyńcy przygotowują się do wojny ze wszystkimi krainami. Więc Mayu i reszta muszą stawić im czoła, a przy pomocy nowego przyjaciela, udaje im się nawiązać sojusz z innymi krainami. Nie spodziewają się jednak, że może stać się coś gorszego. A jednak: za niedługo na Ashan przybędą Legendarne Smoki, które zadecydują, czy ta wyspa będzie nadal istnieć. Czołówka To tak jakbyś krzyczał a nikt Cie nie słyszy. Czujesz się prawie zawstydzony, że Coś może być tak dla ciebie ważny, Lecz bez Tego czujesz się nikim. Bo to Oni Ci To odebrali... Lecz teraz, Mrok spowija ich spojrzenia... A Światło znika w strudze Cienia... A gdy to się kończy i znika, masz nadzieję Że już nigdy nie wróci. A nie ma nic bardziej mylnego... Odcinki * Odcinki Specjalne * Filmy Seria 1 - Przeznaczenie Seria 2 - Odnaleść Sens Seria 3 - Ostrze Armagedonu Seria 4 - Odrodzenie Seria 5 - Cień Śmierci Bohaterowie Główni Od "Przeznaczenia" * Mayu * Nick * Lily Od "Ostrza Armagedonu" * Kamila * Simon * Smocze Rodzeństwo Od "Cienia Śmierci" * Cero Rywale Drugo Planowi Źli Reszta * Tester * Podsumowanie